Akatsuki Pets
by Shironami Kane
Summary: A series of one shots starring various members of the Akatsuki as pets. No I am not kidding. Written in a 'storybook' style of writing and I hope you enjoy! Note: Characters will change every chapter.
1. Kisame the Kitten

Akatsuki Pets

Written By: Shironami Kane

Summery: A series of one shots starring various members of the Akatsuki as pets. No I am not kidding. Written in 'storybook' sort of wording and hope you enjoy!

* * *

Kisame The Kitten

Once upon a birthday, there was a young girl named Sakura. Sakura was six years old and lived in Konoha. Sakura was walking home from the Ninja Academy, thinking about birthday cake and presents, she only had one friend, Ino and was too shy to invite her to her birthday party.

Suddenly a giant blue kitten jumped out from behind a tree and pounced on Sakura! But as she was about to scream for help, Sakura realized the blue kitten was only licking her face. In fact, the furry kisses tickled! Sakura giggled and decided to keep the giant blue kitten as a pet. And on the way home she decided to name her new pet "Kineko.''

When Sakura and Kineko finally got home her Mom was standing on the front porch. And was she surprised to see a blue kitten following Sakura home!

''What in world is that?'' cried Sakura's Mom.

''It's a giant blue kitten,'' answered Sakura.

''I can see that, Sakura, but what in the world is it doing here?''

''It's my birthday. Can it be my new pet?'' answered Sakura.

''Oh, dear,'' said Sakura's Mom. ''I wouldn't get your hopes up. You know your father doesn't like blue kittens. But, it is kind of cute. And it is your birthday. I suppose you can keep it while I finish frosting your birthday cake.''

And with that, Sakura hugged Kineko and led her new pet into the house--even though she knew her father would probably not let it stay. Once in the house, Sakura and Kineko played 'tap' which was indoor tag, until Sakura's favorite television show started. Then Sakura forgot all about watching Kineko . But half way through, Sakura heard her father shout, ''Sakura Haruno! Get in the living room...NOW!!'' Sakura rushed into the living room, where her Dad was pointing toward the table.

''Look what your new pet did!'' he said. Sakura looked. There were balloons and streamers, hanging from the ceiling. Her Mom and Dad were wearing party hats. But right in the middle of the table, were the messy remains of the birthday cake!

''I'll clean it up, Dad,'' said Sakura.

''I'm sorry, Sakura," said her Dad, ''but a giant blue kitten is not a good pet. You'd better find it a new home.''

So Sakura looked to see where Kineko was hiding. Soon Sakura found Kineko crouched beneath the table where she did her homework. ''Come on, Kineko , you have to go. And hey, don't look at me that way, I'm not the one who ate the cake and made a mess!'' said Sakura.

Sakura started to lead Kineko out of the house and down to the Yamanaka Flower Shop. Sakura knew the store owner would find Kineko a good home. So after hugging Kineko and saying good-bye, she thanked her best friend's mother, and walked back home. Sakura didn't notice the blue kitten was following!

Back home, Sakura sadly slurped down six sodas. But Sakura's father reminded her about the mess she still had to clean up. Halfway through the clean-up, Sakura suddenly noticed Kineko in the doorway.

"Kineko! You're back!'' she shouted. Kineko hopped up and down and gave everyone furry, tickling, BIG kisses. Even Sakura's father giggled.

''I guess that blue kitten can stay,'' said Sakura's Dad. Kineko was a birthday pet after all! Sakura's Mom baked another chocolate cake, and they all celebrated. What a happy birthday it was!

The End

Inspired by pictures of the Akatsuki members as kittens. I doubt Kisame as a kitten would be that fun to be around but oh well.


	2. Hidan the Mouse

Akatsuki Pets

Written By: Shironami Kane

Summery: A series of one shots starring various members of the Akatsuki as pets. No I am not kidding. Written in 'storybook' sort of wording and hope you enjoy!

* * *

Hidan the Mouse

Naruto lived in a tiny old apartment all by himself. Also in his home, lived a little mouse called Hidan. Hidan lived behind the dining room wall.

At night, when Naruto fell asleep, Hidan would come out from behind the wall and search the floors and counters for crumbs.

Hidan would crawl all over the kitchen searching high and low for food to eat.

Naruto would hear the noises in the kitchen and would come out with his shoe, searching for whatever was making the noise so he could go back to sleep.

Hidan was to scared to show himself to Naruto. He never came out during the day because he didn't want to be squashed by Naruto. All big creatures squished smaller ones after all.

One day though a big lady, even bigger than Naruto, came into the apartment and started looking around while she smashed all the things she could break! If it continued to happen Naruto would spend all night cleaning and he wouldn't leave any food behind for Hidan!

So in the hope that he could do something he leaped from behind the wall in plain sight of the big lady and was about to say something when the lady suddenly saw him and let out a horrified scream! For this lady was deathly afraid of mice, even little gray ones like Hidan.

The lady ran out of the house and Hidan was about to go back behind the wall again when a small hand picked him up. It was Naruto! He had seen everything that happened from his bedroom doorway!

"Wow you scared that lady away! Thank you mouse!"

From that day on the Naruto was very kind to Hidan and left as many crumbs as he could out for his friend and Hidan was no longer scared to come out during the day and was no longer out at night scaring Naruto with the noises in the kitchen.

The End

* * *

Please review! One more part to go! 


	3. Zetsu the Finch

Akatsuki Pets

Written By: Shironami Kane

Summery: A series of one shots starring various members of the Akatsuki as pets. No I am not kidding. Written in 'storybook' sort of wording and hope you enjoy!

* * *

Zetsu the Finch

In the night it was quiet in little Sasuke's house. He had no father.

In the day it was quiet in little Sasuke's house. He had no mother.

Through the week and into the month it was always quiet in little Sasuke's house. He no longer had a brother.

But oh how Sasuke wanted someone to sing like his mother once had.

And oh how he wanted someone to stare at him unimpressed by his attitude like his father once had.

And most regretfully of all he wished for the weight of someones hand on top of his head like his brother's once felt.

But it was always quiet in little Sasuke's house and it would be quiet for everlasting time.

Then one day the bird flew into his house and no matter how hard he tried he couldn't catch it!

The little zebra finch sang as it flew high into the attic rafters and at night it would sing softly and sadly.

The little zebra finch sang as it flew into the kitchen and during the day it would sing loudly and cheerfully.

All day and all night the little zebra finch would sing and as the days past little Sasuke found he didn't quite miss the quiet as he first had.

The zebra finch would sing but not to herself like his mother but to everyone like a bird.

The zebra finch would stare at him unimpressed at the food Sasuke offered it because it was the wrong kind not because Sasuke had an attitude.

And most happily of all the little zebra finch would sit on his head a weight that was different than what his brothers hand felt.

And there was always music in little Sasuke's house and it would be filled with music for everlasting time.

The End

* * *

There will be an epilogue coming! 


	4. Genin Intro Redeux

Akatsuki Pets

Written By: Shironami Kane

Summery: A series of one shots starring various members of the Akatsuki as pets. No I am not kidding. Written in 'storybook' sort of wording and hope you enjoy!

* * *

Genin Intro Redeux

"Why don't you introduce yourselves? Likes, dislikes, dreams, hobbies?" The gray haired jounin instructor pushed his new one-day-students.

"What do you mean, sensei? Can you give us an example?" The pink haired girl asked.

"My name is name is Kakashi. I won't tell you my lies or my dislikes or my dreams...I have hobbies. Your turn pinky."

"Ah well I'm Sakura. I like my cat Kineko. I dislike people who call my cat a freak because he's blue. My dream is ah...my hobby is trying to get my cat to become a ninneko!"

"You. Blondie."

"I'm Naruto! I like Sakura and my pet Whiskers the Mighty Mouse! I dislike people who look down on the little guy and my dream is to be Hokage! My hobby is ramen!"

"Your turn Inky."

"I am Sasuke Uchiha. I like...my bird Schizo. I dislike...a certain person. My dream...no my ambition is to become the first Uchiha Bird Summoner and to revive my clan. My hobby is birdwatching...I can also to birdcalls..."

'_They're not at all like I imagined..._'

"Holy King of Ramen is that thing a cat or a _tiger_!?" Naruto screeched. Kakashi stared at the blue cat that was as easily twice as big as Sakura herself but Sakura only glared at Naruto as she scratched her cat on the head.

"Hey don't make fun of Kineko! See, he's just a big softy muffin-cake, aren't you baby?"

"You better keep that demon cat away from Whiskers the Mighty Mouse!" Naruto shouted, "Why! Why did the love of my life have to be a cat person!?"

"Don't worry about the mouse thing. Kineko only eats fish and cake. He especially likes fishcake!" Sakura paused, "But that's _your_ name isn't it, _fishcake boy_."

'_Oh boy...sensei give me strength for this..._'

The End

* * *

For real! 


End file.
